I do everything for you
by bex666bex
Summary: Spike got his soul for her and made Buffy realise that she was in love with him but still isn't ready to admit it. Will someone from the future who has big plans for Buffy change everything? Will Buffy admit her feelings and start living life she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy was walking through the streets of sunnydale on patrol. It was about 11 pm so the streets were quite except for a few part goers the people of sunnydale normally kept inside during the night because of the rummers that fly around sunnydale about evil beings and strange deaths. Of course none of them knew that they was on a hell mouth that drew in vampires and other evils from around the world. Buffy sighed she was so bored she had only saw two vampires tonight and she has quickly slayed both of them. She walked down a small alley that normally was a hot spot of the dark and annoying. There stood in the middle of the alley the very famillar blonde haired vampire "Hey love fancy seeing you hear" He smirked his Spike smirk and walked over to her. Without her permetion her eyes ran over his body and his leather coat blowing in the wind. She shook her head and forced her eyes back to his handsome face "What are you doing hanging around in the dark at this time of night Spike?" She asked him trying to keep her voice steady. He grinned as he stopped in front of her "I am just waiting for you pet. I know you can't keep away from me" He smirked again at her. Buffy sighed and started to back away from him "I can't do this anymore" She mumbled and then turned to walk away. Spike grabbed her arm and turned her around "I have a soul now that changes things" He told her. She smiled and nodded "It does but last night was a wonderful mistake but it can't happen again it just can't" She told him trying to sound strong but he could hear that she was trying to convince herself more of that fact then him. "I dont belive you" He said placing his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand "Stop please" She said opening her eyes and trying to look like she means what she is saying "We both know we wont work we have proved that and you have only had your soul for about a month. Also last week you was crazy in the basement guy" Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him "I know what i want and that is you. You can trust me and you depend on me love" He told her showing his soft side. Buffy smiled at him and nodded slightly "I know but i need to be strong and i need you to be strong as we ignore what we feel for eachother" She mumbled biting her lip and then learned up and kisses him softly.

Just then a vampire walked into the alley with a young woman that he was planning to make his late night dinner. Buffy and Spike broke apart as they both sensed the vampire. The vampire grinned at Buffy then looked at Spike "Well it seems we can dine together" He said knowing that Spike was a vampire by his scent. Buffy took a few steps forward and laughed "Didn't someone ever tell you it isn't nice to interupt?" She asked as she dropped into her ready to fight pose. The vampire laughed and grabbed his victim's arm "Well who are you?" He asked looking at Buffy as Spike walked forward and stood next to her "She is what vampire's have nightmares about and i am who you should be scared of" The vampire laughed loudly and stepped forward letting go of the girl "I guess it is your lucky night" The girl ran off down the alley as fast as she could. Buffy grinned widely looking at the vampire standing in front of them "Well you are not lucky at all" Spike shifted into game face and moved forward. The vampire came running at them aiming for Buffy as he got to them she punched him in the face and sent him flying backwards. It took all of two minutes for Buffy to stake the vampire. "Wow that was actually fun" She beamed to herself and then turned to face Spike who was standing a few feet back from her "You do know that is very impressive when you do that but it is also very very scary" BUffy burst out laughing and flipped her hair back "Well it would be as you are a vampire" She told him and took of down the alley and on with her patrol.

Buffy smiled as she felt that Spike was following her in the darkness "I thought that you was over your stalking" She said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear. There was a chuckle out of the darkness then she felt arms wrap around her waist "I am helping love. It is what i do" He whispered in her ear in a way that made her eyes roll back in her head and her lick her lips. Spike could hear that her heart rate had speeded up "Mmmm that sounds good pet" Buffy grabbed his hands and pulled them off her. She quickly turned to face him "Please don't make this hard. We can work together but that is it like i have said before" She turned around and headed for the cemertry. "Fine but slayer i am telling you now that you are lying and you want me the way i want you" She sighed and turned to face him once more "What if i do? What if i admit to you that i want you like i have never wanted anymore ever? What if i admit to you that i love you more than i thought possible? What would that change huh? Nothing because no one wants to see us together and all we seem to be able to do is hurt eachother . I don't want that" She said as her eyes filled up with tears. She took a deep breath and held the tears in. Spike slowly walked over to her "I know you are scared but it will be better this time and we both know we are ment to be. Anyway Niblet wants to see us together and even though i hate them with a passion your friends want to see you happy and i think that you will be happy with me" Buffy smiled slightly and placed a hand on his chest "I know they do but i know they wont be best pleased" They stood there for a few moments just staring at eachother in the eyes "I love you Buffy" He whispered to her "I know" Was all she said but they both could tell that she wanted to say more. "We better get back to patrol" She told him and he nodded. "Yes there are always the evil things that go bump in the night to kill" Spike smiled that smile that he saved specialy for Buffy. He hated to seem weak and human in front of anyone else but he couldn't help it when around Buffy as she could see straight through all the lies and all the fronts that he put up around other people. She saw the man he was inside and she loved him all of him monster and all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stretching slightly Buffy became aware that there was a cold body next to her. Opening her eyes she saw that it was Spike who was looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She giggled and then rested her head on his chest thinking over what had happened last night to lead to Buffy sharing her bed with Spike. The rest of the patrol had been quiet until they had found a nest of vampires in one of the many crypts in Restfield. Buffy and Spike had worked perfectly together and when the other one seemed in trouble the other would step in and take care of the vampire. When they was sure that there would be no more vampires troubling the people of Sunnydale Spike had offered to take Buffy home of course she said that she didn't need him to but she had quickly agreed. So as Spike and Buffy reached her front door they stood for a moment just staring into eachothers eyes then all of a sudden Buffy pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss and she knew she just couldn't help herself when it came to him. They went inside and rushed up stairs together.

Buffy felt Spike's arms tighten around her as she sighed happily "Good morning love" Buffy tilted her head so she could look into Spike's eyes and what she saw there made her heart start to race "Morning" She whispered quietly. "How did you sleep?" He asked her looking intrested. She giggled slightly and blushed slightly "Really good but you did wear me out a hell of alot last night. I had this amazing dream about us. How did you sleep?" She wondered. Spike ran his hand up and down her back "Well i spent ages holding you and watching you sleep. I must admit that it was the best night of my life and it would still of been if all i did was hold you and not the having sex before" He saw Buffy's eyes light up hearing his words "Anyway was your dream about us about pet?" He asked while he pulled her closer. Buffy gently traced patterns over Spike's amazing abs "Well it was about out future. The future i wont us to have deep down but that i am way to scared to admit" She looked up at him hoping that some how Spike would know what she ment without her having to voice it. He nodded slightly and then closed his eyes "Never knew i could be this happy without the whole killing people and all the violence" Buffy just simply nodded and then looked away "But no one can know we are together not even Dawn. Promise me you wont tell" She told him as she turned her head back to face him. Spike sighed then looked alittle angry "Why?" He said as he started to get up. Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "It is early days and they are all starting to like you so please don't ruin it" Spike looked into her eyes and saw tears that were threatening to spill over. "Ok love for you i will do anything" Buffy smiled at him "Same here" She promised him.

In her room Dawn was getting her bag ready for school "I so hope that something intresting happens today" She mumbled to herself. For Dawn it had been quiet since Spike came back with a soul and she kind of missed the danger of some big bad that wanted to kill the slayer and everyone she loved. But of course Dawn was never going to say that out loud to anyone as she knew that she would get funny looks from everyone. Walking out her room she listened to try and see if Buffy was up yet but she heard no noise coming from downstairs so it was safe to say that her older sister was still in bed. Wanting to find out if there was anything new and scary in town Dawn decided to go see her sister and ask how patroling went. Dawn didn't bother to know she just opened her sisters bedroom door to find a naked Buffy and Spike under the sheets kissing "Oh my god" Dawn quickly turned around and faced the wall blushing. "Haven't you heard of knocking Dawn?" Buffy asked her sister as she got up wrapping a sheet around her at the same time Spike did the same. Dawn giggled "Well i thought you would be alone and i was going to ask how patrol went" She said. Buffy sighed and looked at Spike who was smirking "I guess the cat is out of the bag love" Buffy scowled at him and then turned to face her sister "You can turn around now" She spat. Dawn with a huge smile on her face turned around "It is about time that you two became a couple" She said jumping up and down "I will go to school and be home very late so you two have time to catch up" She said and ran out of the room and then out of the house. "Let's just hope that she doesn't tell the rest of the gang before we can ask her not to" Buffy told him and sighed "Why don't we just tell them and get it over and done with pet?" He asked as he walked over to her and then wrapped his arms around her smiling "No we keep this between the three of us" She scrowled at him and then her face softened as she saw the true love in his eyes. "Soulmate" She mumbled mainly to herself. Spike's face lit up and the kissed her cheek "Soulmate" He agreed with a brillant and bright smile that was mirrored on Buffy's face. "It is so good to see you happy love".

In Spike's empty crypt there was suddenly a bright light then a figure of a familliar man stood there for a second before he looked around "I will get her to realise i am the only vampire for her" He mumbled and then sat down on Spike's chair "I saw her first and i had dibs on cookie Buffy" He said in a brodding way that only he did. He sighed and ran through his plan in his head once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy walked through the door of the magic box. Giles looked at and smiled a warm and fatherly smile at her "You ready to train?" He asked. Buffy took her coat off and threw it on the table that they normally use for research "I am so ready to kick some ass" She told him while she got into a fighting pose. Giles raised his eyebrows at her and laughed "Well it is nice to see you happy" She smiled and nodded "It is nice being happy i just hope there wont be a reason for me not being with the happy" Giles walked out from behind the counter and nodded "I agree there. It has been quiet" Buffy sighed and gave him a look that said thanks now all hell is going to brake lose. Giles looked at her and smiled timidly "Sorry". She smiled at him "It is ok Dawn said the same thing yesterday. I am going to warm up" She went into the training room that was at the back of the magic box and saw that Anya was standing in the middle of it "Hey. What you doing in here?" Buffy asked her. Anya turned around slowly and strangly looked nervous "I was waiting for you. I know this is going to sound weird but i swear i saw Angel last night" Buffy's mouth dropped open "Angel where?" She asked. Anya moved closer to Buffy down this creepy alleyway talking to some man" Buffy looked at the floor and wondered why he hadn't called her to say he was coming into town.

After she had finished training Buffy arrived home and as she opened the door and was meeted by the smell of something amazing coming from the kitchen "Dawn are you home?" She asked looking confused because Dawn never cooked "Tara and Willow?" She called and then burst out laughing when she heard "Bloody hell" Coming from the kitchen. She almost ran into the kitchen and throw her arms around Spike "Hey. What you doing?" She asked and turned around looking at the stove "You are trying to cook for me?" Spike kissed her shoulder and then moved to the hob stiring the gravy that was boling on it "Yes i am making you and Dawn a roast dinner love" He looks at Buffy who looked very amused "What i was bored waiting for you to get home it was either this or i do something evil to keep me busy" She laughed and then kissed his cheek before remembering something "Wait we had none of this in the house well in fact all we had was crackers. You go shopping?" She asked and went through the carboards to find that they was full of stuff. Spike walked over to the table and sat down "I guess a few things have stuck with me from when i was human like cooking and doing whatever the woman i love needs" Buffy sat down on his lap and then smiled at him "Well it is a good thing that you know how to cook because both me and Dawn are useless. Well i know some cooking but i get super stressed and i am sure you know that are you have seen me at thanksgiving" Spike kissed her forehead and then chuckled "Yes and it was so scary"

Dawn came into the kitchen to find Spike and Buffy sitting at the table next to eachother and two plates full of food set out one in front of Buffy and another one that she knew was ment for her. Sitting down she started to tuck in "Hey Niblet" Spike told her grinning "Hey Spike" She said and turned to Buffy "Wow i can't belive that you was trying all day and you still had time to cook" Buffy's eyes flashed to Spike and then back to Dawn "It was so much hard work and i am so tired" Spike growled slightly which made Buffy give him a innocent face and Dawn to look confused "Oh let me guess Spike did it" Dawn laughed. Buffy sighed and looked down trying to figure out if she should or shouldn't tell them about what Anya had said. Spike looked at her knowing at once that something was wrong. Buffy asked him "Have you seen or heard from Angel lately?" Spike growled alittle louder hearing his name "Why i talk to that ponce pet?" He asked frowning. Buffy sighed and then closed her eyes knowing Spike was not going to be happy "Anya saw Angel in town last night and he was talking to some guy. I was just wondering if he was maybe evil again and he was here to kill everyone i love. Which includes Spike so please be carefull and tell me if either of you see him" They both nodded and carried on eating until Dawn mummbled "I knew liked Angel" Spike laughed and high fived her "Me neither little bit" Buffy sighed and got up "I am going to get cleaned up" She went up stairs and went into the shower.

Dawn looked at Spike and then shook her head "You know that she will be worried that you will get jealous and then leave like all her men do" Spike sighed and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Hey Buffy. Please let me in" Buffy was sitting on the floor looking at the door "It is open" Spike opened the door and sat in front of her "I promise that if i see him i will not kill him" Buffy looked deep into his eyes "I am more worried about him hurting you or you getting worried about him stealing me or something wrong like that and leave" She closed her eyes tightly. Spike pulled her on his lap and she snuggled into him "I know that you still love him love but i also know that you want me more" Buffy laughed "Wow you are so sure of yourself" He raised his eyebrows and smiled "So you are telling me that i am wrong?" She smiled and shook her head "No you are not wrong at all. I love you more than i ever loved him and Riley put together" Spike smiled widly at her "I have been on this earth for a long time and i have never met a more beautiful of or more amazing woman ever. I love you so much Buffy" She leaned into him and kissed him gently but it soon built into a very passionate kiss with clothes being taken off and throw everywhere

(Please review as i am always looking for feed back. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Hope you like it) 


End file.
